


This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

by AlexiaNite



Series: One shots, shorts, and drabbles...oh my! [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, F/M, I love you Aryagraceling, M/M, Mentions of Genma/Anko, Pictionary, Revenge for the Yeetening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaNite/pseuds/AlexiaNite
Summary: Don't play Pictionary with Genma. This is a lesson that the chunin's of the mission desk have had to learn time and time again, but tonight he's at his best...worst.AKA my revenge fic for being gifted the Yeetening by Aryagraceling (or the drabble in which I try to fit in the phrase they hate the most as many times as possible).





	This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aryagraceling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/gifts).



> For everyone not Aryagraceling, I am sorry you had to read this with your own eyes. Aryagraceling...I love you. xD

To say the mission’s room was dead after a certain time was an understatement. Really after a certain point, it was accepted there was no reason to turn in your report that could wait until the morning. The shinobi who worked the desk so late at night found ways to entertain themselves and for the most part, the Hokage turned a blind eye as long as they didn’t get too crazy. Recently, Pictionary had become a new favorite of the midnight shift, which had attracted a crowd of jounin, who were up at odd hours anyway. 

For the most part, the chunins who ran the desk didn’t mind the additions, but some of them were absolutely awful at the game. The worst of them being Genma, but at least he was always good for a laugh. They threw out most of the rules, making the game a free for all with no time limit. Iruka wasn’t the best at drawing, but he tried and could usually convey what his word was. Tonight, however, he was having the hardest time. He had already erased his drawing several times, trying to figure out how the hell to draw the word he’d been given.

“Circle! Hole?”

“Is that a person? It’s hard to tell with stick figures.”

“Whole person? What the fuck!”

The shinobi in the room were just as stumped as he was. He knew he wasn’t the best artist, but this word was fucking impossible. He was ready to give up and pass his turn when he heard Genma shout, “Boy pussy!” It wasn’t just what he shouted, but he said it with such great confidence.

“I’m sorry…WHAT?!” Iruka whipped around. “Did you…did you just say fucking boy pussy?”

Genma smirked around his senbon. “Why? Did I get it right?” He asked, oblivious to the way everyone in the room was staring at him. 

“Are you fucking serious right now?” Iruka stared at him blankly, before looking to his boyfriend for moral support. Kakashi just shrugged. “No, no it’s not boy pussy, Genma. I…can’t even with you.”

“What? It was a good guess?” He tried to argue.

“Okay, we are moving on because if I have to hear either one of you say boy pussy again, I am going to lose it.” Izumo rubbed the bridge of his nose, probably wondering how the hell he had gotten stuck with the midnight shift.

“No, no. I want to hear his logic on how this could possibly be boy pussy.” Iruka crossed his arms over his chest. “Explain.”

Genma sauntered up to the whiteboard. “Okay, so this stick figure is a guy. If it was a woman you’d have drawn a dress. And this is obviously some sort of opening, kinda looks like a vagina.”

The teacher had never wanted to punch Genma in the face as much as he did right now. “If it wasn’t for the fact that I know you’ve slept with Anko, I would seriously wonder if you’ve ever seen a vagina. First of all…that’s a fucking globe. I still don’t understand why the fuck you’d think the word was boy pussy. We used the suggestions from the goddamn box, Genma. This is a kid’s game!” The other man just shrugged. “For fuck’s sake, it’s mankind! How the hell do you draw mankind?!”

“Oh,” was all Genma had to say in response.

“This is why we can’t have nice things,” Kakashi called from across the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally this is where I link my Tumblr and such...but no...not today Satan. I enabled comment moderation because this story is a dumpster fire.


End file.
